


Complicated History

by Wandering_Moon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moon/pseuds/Wandering_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how biased history is, not only is it written by the winners but the things we choose to remember and the values each generation has varies. So, I decided to write about how some of my Wardens, and Inquisitors [and possibly Hawkes eventually] would be remembered down the line. The accuracy of each piece changes, depending on the Age it was written in, but each chapter is its own complete story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trevelyan Twins

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is St. George and the Dragon by Sidney Harold Meteyard

An account of Lady Inquisitor Anna Trevelyan [right], and her brother Lord George Trevelyan [left] - dated 16.23 Sails

Inquisitor Anna Trevelyan was a noblewoman of Ostwick and resided in one of the Circle towers in said city. Despite magic being frowned upon at the time her family maintained an amiable relationship with her, and she was closest with her twin brother, George [see below]. After being named Inquisitor by the Maker’s will, and taking her cue from the Divine, she kept herself chaste both to preserve her image and to keep anyone untoward from assuming the power the Inquisition offered. The Inquisitor kept herself busy helping those less fortunate, including starting several orphanages in the Free Marches, and by keeping in contact with her friends; most notably: Divine Victoria I, renowned author Varric Tethras, and [if she truly exists] Lady Nightingale.

Lord George Trevelyan was an avid dragon hunter, and ventured into the field in place of his sister - to spare her the horrors of war-torn Ferelden and Orlais in the wake of the mage rebellion - while Inquisitor Anna stayed in her fabled castle of Skyhold to garner the support the Inquisition needed to maintain itself. George himself would have been a templar had it not been for his sister’s dire need of his help, but, in addition to enjoying his work cleaning up the southern countries of Thedas, he found love with the famed Scout Harding* and they had several children together, as the Harding-Trevelyan line still exists in Ferelden today.

The picture above depicts Lord George’s first kill, and shows him presenting it to Inquisitor Anna to prove his ability to protect her, both to her and her council.

*see page 112 for details about Scout Harding


	2. Teryna Surana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork is by Pauliina Hannuniemi.

An excerpt from Grey Wardens: Myths, Magic, and Madness [12.94 Royal]

Warden-Commander Darina Surana of Ferelden

This beautiful, if inaccurate, portrait depicts the Hero of Ferelden [named such in 9:31 Dragon] Teyrna Darina Surana of Gwaren slaying the Archdemon Urthemiel and ending the Fifth Blight in Ferelden before it truly had a chance to spread across Thedas.

Or such is the story in Ferelden. Indeed, in much of Thedas the story of the so-called ‘Fifth Blight’ is just that, a story. 

In Orlais, and by many of the Grey Wardens themselves, it is said that an Orlesian Warden named Riordan ended the Fifth Blight by sneaking through Teryn Loghain mac Tir’s defenses. How he met up with the Hero of Ferelden and her companions varies depending on which side is telling the tale. The Orlesians believe he managed to gain entry into Redcliffe Castle after Arl Eamon Guerrin decided to help, while the Wardens records say that Teyrna Surana freed him from the Arl of Denerim’s dungeon while hunting for Arl Rendon Howe.

Most of the rest of Thedas believes that there was no Fifth Blight at all, that it was simply propaganda by King Cailan Theirin and, later, Queen Anora mac Tir Theirin so that the people of Ferelden didn’t riot over Teryn Loghain leaving his King to die in battle. The only exceptions to this are Kirkwall, where many of the refugees from Ferelden fled, and Par Vollen. If what much of Thedas believes is true then there are terrible implications for us now, as it means there is one Old Tevinter God still slumbering somewhere in the Deep Roads, just waiting for the fabled darkspawn to come along and corrupt it.

Regardless of which story is true the facts are these: 

  1. Darina Surana was a commoner who was recruited into the Grey Wardens.
  2. She managed to get the mages of Kinloch Hold, the Dalish elves, and the Arl of Redcliffe to help her fight a battle in Denerim, and played a key part in King Bhelen Aeducan of Orzammar being crowned.
  3. For her efforts during this time she was rewarded with the Teyrnir of Gwaren, which previously belonged to Teryn Loghain before he was executed for crimes against the crown, and she married the bastard son of Arl Eamon*.
  4. She was instrumental in allowing the Grey Wardens a foothold in Ferelden by way of Vigil’s Keep - which remains a stronghold of theirs.
  5. Gwaren was returned to its former prosperous state during her life there, as she reopened the old Deep Roads entrance and started up trade with the dwarves again, and still flourishes today under her line.
  6. The people of Ferelden, especially southern Ferelden, still hold her in high regard and will defend her from any slander, real or imagined.



So, whatever any individual person thinks of her, from the Korcari Wilds of Ferelden to the Wandering Hills in the Anderfels, it must be with respect.

*for more on the relationship of Teyrna Surana and her husband Alistair turn to page 73


End file.
